Maddie Curtis
Maddie Curtis is a character from the Night Of The Demons 2009 Remake movie, she seems to replace Judy Cassidy from Night Of The Demons original movie, Maddie is the only survivor of the massacre at the Mansion Broussard. She is portrayed by actress Monica Keena. Biograph Maddie was preparing to go to the Halloween party at Mansion Broussard, she was a good friend of Lily and Suzanne, when she arrived to the party she found out that her ex-boyfriend, Colin was over there selling drugs alongside with Dex and Jason. As the party goes on Maddie hangs up with Jason, then she goes to the toilet only to have a hand grab her through the mirror. As she attempts to show Suzanne, they pass it off as an elaborate trick placed by Angela. After the police broke on, Colin hide his drugs and the rest (excluding Angela) go out of the party. Then they follow Angela to the basement and find out six skeletons, one of them has a golden teeth on it and Angela wants to remove it (for the payment) but she gets bitten by the corpse, after this they go upstairs and as the time passes by Angela, began to feel strange and woozy, and after some events Angela is turned into a demon. When almost all guest are turned into demons, Maddie hides into a bath (It is assumed that because of the symbols the demons cannot cross over there), but as blood starts to pour into the walls the spells are vanished, but they manage to draw them again, allowing the demons to go away. When they think the demons have gone away, the trio goes out thinking it is daylight (this was just faked by the demons), Maddie and Collin manage to escape but Jason is disemboweled by Angela and then he is turned into a demon. Maddie starts to grieve because of her friends turning into demons, at the same moment, Collin is attacked by Dex in the attached bathroom, allowing the pair to realize the bathroom is not protected by the spell. As they plan to wait in the room until sunrise, Colin falls through the rotten floorboards, falling many floors into the basement. Maddie climbs down a rope into the basement to help Colin, who has broken his leg. As she helps, she is attacked by a now demonized Colin. Maddie manages to get back to the maid's room and arms herself with the gun found earlier, loading it with rusty items. She manages to fight back the demons, however runs out of ammo. She barricades herself inside a room and makes her way to the second story balcony, where she ties a rope around her neck and jumps over, seemingly hanging herself. As the sun rises, the demons are eliminated. Maddie reveals that she has only pretended to hang herself, having tied the rope around her waist, and that the demons merely assumed that she was dead. With the demons gone, Maddie is then able to exit through the gates to her freedom. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters